Alexandru Latin Trial/Archive (talk page)
Category:Archive First lawsuit De eerste rechtzaak Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I hope it will be the last one ! 16:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully And hopefully it will bring both justice and peace. 16:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wat heeft Alexandru tegen mij verkeerd gedaan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He was very rude to all of us... 16:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wat heeft hij dan tegen mij gedaan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Deze beschuldigingen werden hier gemaakt. Mss dat dit je verder helpt? 16:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::"... highly inappropriate behavior towards me, George, Yuri, Lars and Pierlot ..."This sentence was taken over litteraly from this page. ::Kan wel iets vinden maar wat heeft hij gedan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah zo. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Daar weet ook ik (nog) geen antwoord op. Ik leid de zaak, zorg voor een vlot verloop en een uitspraak. - Je zult waarschijnlijk worden opgeroepen als getuige ook. - Mss moet je met deze vraag eens naar Dimitri of George gaan. 16:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hopelyk zit er iets van spanning in de zaak :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou de zaak liefst vlug van de baan hebben (rechtszaken zijn nooit echt leuk). Toch was een rechtszaak nodig en ik zal me als rechter dan ook volledig achter de zaak stellen. 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Was grappig bedoeld :) Limburgse humor :) Als de zaak maar neutraal blijft ;) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) We volgen de richtlijnen van de grondwet en doen idd allemaal ons best om neutraal en geciviliseerd te blijven - of we nu spreken in naam van één van beide partijen, als getuige of als rechter. 17:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Det is good óm te heure :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh God...This is incredible! For what is Alexandru judged?--Marius Ştefan 17:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::All information concerning charges can already be found on the page. 16:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Could you finish the parties-section and start the first rounds? 16:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not a partie :D I guess I can't defend myself. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You're not accused of anything and you don't accuse anyone too; so you're not a party. ;-) 16:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::No. Except for: A minor punishment for Oos Wes Ilava, for violating the privacy and inappropriate behavior. We prefer a one week block, his citizen rights to be taken away and a serious warning. '' --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed Yuri, he is charged after all, so he's part of the Alexandru party. 16:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha, I said so. But I hardly care, I will leave anyway. Dimitri, I wish you luck with Lovia. Please remind me to unblock you after the trial. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::HOW COULD I HAVE LOOKED OVER THAT SENTENCE?? 16:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't be angry. Dimitri, you're unblocked at Città. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thank you. Good luck too. 17:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Keep a little bit luck for yourself too. You weren't blocked properly on Ilenulando and there won't be a trial there. There wíll be a trial in Vreêland. But, nobody cares as that country is death after all. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) How are we going to make this trial work if really nobody cares ?? @ dimi; also try this link (--> inside joke). 17:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :There's no reason for me to care, since I leave Lovia anyway :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: You ask me to pay attention to my trial in Maoland, so please do the same here. Add your name or the name of your lawyer to the list. 17:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::I can't: ''Both plaintiffs should have the same representative. This is also for both defendants. I can't decide for Alexandru. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Then I suggest you ask him. 17:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, that's the problem. I'll contact him on his talk page on Wikilandj. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You understand we had to block him, see what SuperAndro and Marius did... Indeed, you can always contact him elsewhere. 17:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's what SuperAndro and Marius did. I've contacted him. Btw, SuperAndro's user page is deleted, might it be important. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It has been done by a Wikia staff member, probably a well-thought of decision of someone who deals often with this form of negativism. 17:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) references Constitution Dear Prime Minister, don't forget to mention the accusations are involving the Consitution's content, making it a Supreme Court case however. George Matthews 16:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, I shall add it. 16:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Your Honor Your Honor the Supreme Court Judge, as you can see our round is up. We do not wish to bring more evidence or people forward for this round. Though, I would like to ask you one more thing: could I please adjust my demandings? Something has made us a bit "unhappy" and "changed our opinions just a little bit" on Alexandru and his friend. That's why I would like to ask 4 months for Alexandru and 3 weeks for Oos Wes. Could this still be adjusted please? 17:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :If you add it instead of replacing the earlier demands it is ok. Also make sure that the reason for this change of mind is very clear. 09:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, no problem. Yuri, check the Second Chamber please, law proposal. 09:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Unblock Alexandru or we won't coorporate. --OWTB 09:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :He is already deblocked. 09:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Good. Please also notice your trials in Mäöres and Adlibita. We've adjusted it a little bit in Mäöres. It now looks a little bit like that one in Adlibita. --OWTB 09:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see trials in these nations, so I can't notice them neither. I guess you could call them "games", which I don't play, I have to govern a nation. 09:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha. If you don't notice them, they are the proud of our nation! You don't notice or nation, so we could block you inifinitife right away!!!! Let's build a mental home for me!!! --OWTB 10:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Seems you like might need it. 10:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Please calm down.. We don't want htis to get out of hand, do we? 10:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Not at all, justice and peace, that's all we want. 10:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ow... They call that intelligence in Lovia :D --OWTB 10:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Block issues Your Honor, I noticed Alexandru Latin is leaving for Romania, and we just had to block Oos Wes Ilava too. I hope this is no problem for the trial, is it? George Matthews 14:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :For how long is OWTB blocked?? 14:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::One week for his repeated actions. George Matthews 14:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with the one week, but three weeks is too much. Again, the Mäöreser state requests his release in Lovia. Mäöreser interim-president, Ben (talk) 05:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That will be up to the Supreme Court Judge, and not to you politicians. 05:47, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I have tried following the situations a little bit. Of what I can see, the situation in Mäöres improoved a lot. li:Mäöreser Modèrnekùnsmuseum is one of the many good examples. As a sober Mäöreser, I think he must return and just don't look to Lovia. That's the best and only answer to the question. Umbel 14:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yes, but he is still accused --Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: He is, and, he will be judged properly. I can tell you for sure, this will not affect the relationship with Mäöres. Some of us are thinking to judge OosWesThoesBes in Mäöres too, as he behaved unaccaptably towards Lovian and Mäöreser people. Umbel 14:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Judge kan de judge al uitspraak doen --Pierlot McCrooke 16:26, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :heb ik net gedaan - voelt wel een beetje raar eigenlijk.. 16:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri, ik accepteer de uitkomst. --OWTB 16:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Ik ben blij dat je het zo goed opvat.. (ik had eerlijk gezegd een beetje schrik voor jouw reactie). Maar was jij niet al geblockt? Ik bedoel, nu?? 16:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Jawel. Voor één weekje. Gooi daar maar die 3? weken bovenop. Ik ben gewoon schuldig, dat valt niet te ontlopen. --OWTB 16:47, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dit is zijn ip-adres Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dat klopt: --84.28.2.108 16:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Alexandru is nog niet drie maanden geblokt en OWTB is nog niet drie weken geblokt --Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Your Honor, thank you for doing this case. I am opiniated you did well and correct, therefor thanks again. I will, as Ruling Monarch of Lovia, enact these punishments soon. 16:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Good. Bye Lovia! --OWTB 17:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Bye. 17:03, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Bye, bye 17:05, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Bye, I guess? 17:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm very happy the days of hate are finally over. Maybe Mäöres and Lovia will become good partners now. What about a Lovian ambassy in Mäöres and a Mäöreser ambassy in Lovia? Ben (talk) 17:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Good idea, but I suggest we wait just a little longer, our Embassy-neighborhood will be built soon. 17:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's no problem. I'm busy with fixing the museum now. You are always welcome in Mäöres. Ben (talk) 17:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Impartial judge? Is his honor yuri menedev really an impartial judge, if he was one of those whom the defendants were accused of acting against? Perhaps this should be investigated. Sithman8 18:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) When did this happen? :In April. Yuri Medvedev was appointed SCJ by Arthur Jefferson, Secretary of Justice, with a good reasoning that can be found on one of the pages here. I will look for it and tell you where. 08:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Found it: Department of Justice#Appointment of the first SC Judge. 08:28, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Free Speech I notice that we do not have free speech in this country? Sithman8 17:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :There is free speech, but there is also integrity of the person: you can not just blame or insult someone. 17:29, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::What our Prime Minister says is correct. For more information I can suggest you to consult the Constitution, Article 2. 17:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dimi, people don't like reading the constitution. They have crazy politicians for that. You should inform, not redirect. After all, you are head of state?! 17:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha, but I love reading the Constitution 17:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC)